


【法英】婚宴与更衣室

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: ＃脑洞乱飞＃药和药效都没有仔细想过，真的是脑洞乱飞＃越接近考试思考和文笔越放飞我好方啊＃取Title障碍＃本家那套真的好棒啊啊啊啊啊亚瑟‧柯克兰从来没想过他的结婚宴会──或者说派对比较合适──上会发生这种事。





	【法英】婚宴与更衣室

亚瑟‧柯克兰从来没想过他的结婚宴会──或者说派对比较合适──上会发生这种事。

他几个小时前才公证完的法定配偶弗朗西斯‧波若弗瓦现在与他坐在更衣室的地板上，面颊泛着不自然的红，气息不稳。而他正快手快脚地脱下自己的西装外套，为接下来将要发生的事感到荒唐、紧张，还有些许慌乱，却不觉得之后会有半点后悔。

今天是他们的大日子，从弗朗西斯特别拉着亚瑟去订制一套以后可能不会再穿的花俏西装的举动就能看出这一天有多么重要。亚瑟对此大发牢骚，他对棕色白色天蓝色的色彩搭配故作嫌弃，也对这个举动有多么浪费钱批判了好几次。然而当收到成品之后，弗朗西斯不只一次撞见他在家里试穿得很开心。对此，交往了三年的男朋友表示已经习以为常。

今天是男友成为丈夫的日子，为此亚瑟愿意花一个多小时拿发油与那一头硬发奋战，虽然最后发尾仍然不安份地上翘，但总归是梳出了一个称得上正式的发型。而一向视秀发为生命的弗朗西斯则又花了一笔钱进了发廊，在保留艺术感的前题下把发线弄得跟亚瑟刚好对称，还顺便依着发型设计师的建议染了红棕色。这导致了他的恋人与他再次碰面时，第一眼差点没认出来这是他未婚夫。

这一天，他们念了誓词、交换了吻与戒指、在众人的见证下成为彼此的丈夫，接着便与亲朋好友一同直奔在安东尼奥的餐厅安排好的小筵席。

饮品与食物准时摆满了几个长桌，任宾客自取。人们端着盘子或坐或站地三五成群，不论原先认不认识都相谈甚欢，似乎全沾染上了欢快的气息。两位新人观察了一下会场，只吃了几口就决定先去向亲友致意一轮再来享用佳肴，以免有人因先行离席而被遗漏。

于是他们各斟了一杯香槟，挽着彼此的手，四处与人敬酒 、对谈，还被起哄着喝了不只一杯交杯酒。虽然喝了几杯，但这并不足以使他们之中的任何一个失态，让事情失控起来显然的另有他物。不论那是什么，总之在他们的人群之旅到了尾声时，亚瑟察觉到了身旁的人不自然的呼吸。

既然已经发觉了异状，发烫和泛红的皮肤自然也不是什么难发现的事。他也不想惊动到宴上的其他人，当机立断地假装在喝酒时洒了自己一身，并拦下不远处的安东尼奥。

「抱歉一直给你添麻烦，」他勉力朝他微笑。「我可能有点醉了，你这里有没有能够换衣服和休息的小房间能借？比洗手间舒服点就行了。」

「那里有个门对吧，里面是给平常在这里表演的人换衣服的更衣室。」安东尼奥没怎么介意的样子，指了指角落的小门。「我记得应该没锁上。」

「非常感谢。」

－

一道完谢，他马上拉着完全没插话的弗朗西斯往那儿走。顾不上更多礼貌，也没察觉自己的手在发抖。他急急地拉开更衣室的门，庆幸它真的没锁，然后跩着人闪身进去。

「你怎么了？」门一关上他马上问，这时亚瑟才发现自己有多么恐慌。他还不敢完全相信他与弗朗西斯真的能够在一起到现在甚至结为连理，这导致他偶尔会害怕发生了意外就把一切全都夺走。要是在新婚这天出了什么事呢？这样的恐惧在刚才几乎是马上就被放大了。亚瑟焦急地又问了一次，现在他甚至连声音都有些颤抖。「怎么了？」

「没事。」终于不在人前，他的伴侣首先大喘了几口，有些脱力地往地上一坐，才继续说下去。「大概是被人下/药了。」

「你说有人对你下毒？」英国人的嗓音瞬间拔高，弗朗西斯不得不伸手摀住他的嘴以让他冷静下来。

「嘘、嘘，没事，不是你想的那种…」

「那是哪──噢…」终于听懂了对方在说什么，也终于注意到西装裤下隐约的鼓起，亚瑟的脸瞬间就红了。他的眼神无法控制地乱飘，最后才盯着地面，小声说道。「那什么…呃…看样子…嗯…我帮你解决？」

「我不确定该不该让你帮我…」平时应该会一脸坏笑地接受提议的弗朗西斯这时却迟疑了起来。「应该还掺了迷幻药之类的…我不知道…但我知道理智正在流失。要是我失去理智了，把你弄伤…不，你应该把我一个人留在这里的，这个撑过药效就好了，没事的。」

「但你会十分渴求，甚至到痛苦的程度，别以为我不知道，这根本就是情/色书刊的情节。」那双绿眼总算又一次直视对方，这回坚决已经取代了刚才的害臊。「我们才刚发过誓，记得吗？我不可能这样丢你一个人。」

他转身锁上门，转回来时还是目光炯炯，嘴角却是无奈地笑了笑。「好啦，要是真的到了那一步，就让我们来看看你只剩本能时我对你还有多少吸引力，说不定你其实根本就不想上我。」

「你肯定在说笑。」弗朗西斯皱了皱眉头。「我可是每时每刻都在压抑把你压到地上扒光衣服的冲动。」

－

「是吗？」亚瑟终于把有点黏的西装外套脱下──对于它的牺牲他还是感到惋惜的，虽然不打算穿第二次，本来至少还能挂在衣柜里欣赏啊──接着就凑过去解对方的皮带。

「是啊。」法国人目瞪口呆地看着他的爱人用前所未有的主动拉下他裤头的拉链，还来不及再说些什么，那充血而发烫的器官就已经被唾液濡湿，舌面扫过顶部的感受让他忍不住发出纾解的叹息。

紧接着，他的爱人毫不含糊地张口将那傲人的尺寸含进嘴里。他被暖湿的空间包裹，前端在来回吞吐时被些微挤压，而那从来不饶人的舌头在口内依然灵活的游走，使他疯狂。

因为药效的缘故，他的快/感全被放大，忍耐力却哗啦啦地往下掉，不用多久他就在亚瑟的口中缴械，因为太过突然甚至来不及说一声。亚瑟没说什么，只是用半带嘲笑的眼神望着他，把黏稠的液体吐到手帕上。

老天，别用这样的眼神看我。弗朗西斯在心底大叫。

虽然释放了一次，高涨的欲/望却没有减少，他的下身很快就在对方揶揄转讶异的眼光中重新挺了起来。想进入眼前这个人的冲动不断拔高，刚才的眼神简直就像催化剂一样加速理智的崩解。他试着继续和药效挣扎，但成果只是对情况多么不乐观感悟更深。最后，他还是在对方准备再次含入时，挫败地说道。

「我想我可能得先帮你扩张，以免我等一下失控，抓着你扯掉裤子就捅进去。」

亚瑟只愣了一下就认命地解起皮带。「我该说不意外吗。」

「我很抱歉。其实你现在走还来得－－」

「别道歉，也别叫我走。你的本能叫你做什么你就做什么，因为显然那是解毒的唯一线索。」

「我尽量撑－－」他咬紧牙关，在意识中迎接又一波烈火。「噢，merde！」

失去理智的感觉让他害怕，他从来没想过自己有一天可能会形同野兽，而现在他感觉到他对意识的掌控权正逐渐流失，像是眼睁睁地看着自己的意识分崩离析并渐渐被一片空白取而代之。更糟的是，于此同时还有一个声音不断叫嚣着要他占有面前的人，过往的经验甚至不断闪现着蛊惑他。紧致的内/壁、黏腻的嗓音、高/潮时——

「弗朗西斯？」

他听见对方唤自己的名字才回过神来，却发现他的丈夫现在的样子无异是火上加油：上半身衣着完好，下半身一/丝/不/挂。连鞋子都脱了，只剩男用吊带袜裹着他的小腿和足部。衬衫的下襬遮了半个臀/部，若隐若现反而更加撩人——他真的不是故意的吗？

「裤子要是脏了，等等要出去就不好处理。」亚瑟轻描淡写地解释道。「嘛，就当作提前到了晚上，将就一下当新婚夜吧。」

「…嗯。」

他实在不知道还能怎么告诉对方他不是怕在这里跟他做/爱，而是怕一个只想泄/欲的自己弄伤了他。但他的大脑已经没有空间可以思考这件事了，甚至连要说出一句完整的话都觉得捉不住那些飘渺的字。他只好抓紧时间，示意对方对着墙跪趴，接着用唾液濡湿手指后就急忙探进了臀/缝。

－

其实亚瑟并不是对着墙，而是对着一面镜子四肢着地着跪趴。大概是为了节省空间的缘故吧，整面镜子都镶在墙上，几乎占满整整一面。

清楚看见自己抬高臀部迎合对方动作的画面，这感觉实在羞/耻极了。然而，比起羞/耻亚瑟更感到不安。弗朗西斯从进来到现在没说过一句「亚蒂竟然这么主动那我以后得常被下/药了」之类的废话，就可以见得他为了维持神智已经很难再分神。但现在连这么大一面镜子都没察觉到，情况到底有多严重？难不成他被下的药里面还掺了毒/品？

这个可能性让他不寒而栗，要知道，让人对毒/品上瘾比起下毒谋害更足以毁掉一个家庭。

指节的探入打断了他的思绪。口水的效果实在不如润/滑液，这使得这根食指在里头比平时更窒碍难行，他感觉到的异物感也更加鲜明。亚瑟努力尝试放松以给它更大的活动自由，但效果仍然有限。指尖在他体内的开拓过程就像在钻海底隧道一样，不断地磨着钻着，还是比预期慢了许多。

但第二根手指终究还是等到了进来的时机，进来后不用多久，两指便在他的直肠内模仿剪刀开阖，急着要撑开他的内壁，以便探入更深的秘境。他能感觉到它们的努力正一点一点地达到效果，后/穴和肠/壁已经变得酸软，原先紧缩的肌肉也渐渐让出空间来。然而就当他以为一切可以顺利进行到结束时，深入的指尖猝不及防地按在了他的前/列/腺上。

反应是实时的，他忍不住低声呻/吟，体内反射性地收紧，眼角也冒出了一丁点的泪花。而弗朗西斯的动作停了几秒后，开始一反常态重复碾压那敏感点。

「等、弗、弗朗…别、呜嗯…」没有前兆的、连续的、使劲的刺激使得他全身发软，他的前臂撑不住地软倒，只留两腿还发颤着死撑，从镜子里看来更像是个抬高屁股求人操的娼/妓了。他呻/吟着试图重新撑起手臂，手腕却被猛然抓住压到了镜子上。弗朗西斯不知道什么时候撤出了手指，双手各别箝制一只手，而双腿则卡进他无力的两膝之间把他整个人向前推，迫使他整个上半身不得不贴在镜子上动弹不得，而双腿也往两侧撑开。

「你做什──呜──！」

刚才完全被冷落却毫无萎靡的性/器就这样顶了进来，亚瑟赶紧咬住下唇才免于喊出声。还没准备完毕的肠/壁被猛地撑开突入，自然摩擦得热辣辣地疼。然而已经失去理智的弗朗西斯也一同失去了平常的温柔体贴，适应了几秒就毫不留情地抽/插起来。不要、不要、停下，亚瑟差点本能地开口，但还是硬生生地咽了下去。

钝痛、刺痛、烧灼一般的痛，以及撞击前/列/腺时引爆的快/感全都混在一快，他只能继续咬紧下唇去承受。生理性的眼泪很快漫出了眼眶，他用力眨了眨眼试图从镜面看清身后的男人是什么样的表情，是沉醉、是专注、是狂热，还是冷漠？

长发的男人正低头啃着他的颈侧，这个角度只看得见他散落的侧发，神情被遮得严严实实。不得不说他松了一口气，因为即便他知道是药效的缘故，但还是无法忍受他的丈夫一脸冷漠地对着他，因此他几乎是立刻就失去了揭晓答案的勇气。

一下、一下、一下，亚瑟闭上眼睛随着撞击载浮载陈。肉刃每每顶在那一点的力道都大得让他以为会撞穿肠壁，痛苦和欢/愉同时炸裂使他发晕。每一次的进出都快得像是擦燃火柴，一开始的热辣却稍微弱化成麻痒，比起直接的痛感更让人难耐。

前端在前/列/腺的刺激下半挺了起来，在痛觉和快感交杂之下无法完全硬起来却也萎不下去。也没有得到抚慰。这样不上不下的焦灼感也一同混进其他感受，它们像浪一样来回拍打他，他却被铐在礁石上无法脱身。

随着肉/体拍击的速度越来越快，弗朗西斯这回也是持续不久就发泄在亚瑟体内。然而，再次立起也是同样地迅速，他甚至还没撤出，就又在里头硬了。亚瑟自然感觉得出来，他连开口喘都顾不上，只想着赶紧咬紧牙关，准备承受下一轮的猛烈冲撞。

然而，事态并没有如他预想的一般重演。

－

强烈的快/感与随后的空虚终于唤回了弗朗西斯的意识，这回总算没有之前那样不断被抽离的感觉，看来迷幻药之类的效果已经渐渐在退了。

他回过神来就知道自己害怕的事终究还是发生了，他的爱人被他压在一面镜子上，下唇咬破了，眼睛死死地闭着，双颊满是泪痕，而他最后的模糊印象只到他扩张到两根手指的时候。

这不是他想要的新婚夜，绝对不是。

他应该要在他们新买的小房子，在主卧室那张很舒服的大床上，慢慢地解开亚瑟的衣着就像拆礼物一样，从背心到衬衫然后是皮带裤子和内/裤。吻遍他的全身上下以庆祝他们的后半生终于在法律上属于彼此。做完充足的准备后在热吻中进入。最后彼此拥抱着一起高/潮。

而不是他像个禽/兽一样糟蹋他的丈夫。

「噢，别，别就这样退出去…做完吧。」他听见亚瑟低喘着说。

看在上帝的份上，他知道他在说什么吗！「你受伤了。」

「不碍事。」

「你有伤，我射在里面，你晚上要发烧了。你说不碍事？」

「反正都要发烧了…你都把我弄硬了总不能就这样停下来吧，给我负起责任。做完。轻一点。」

他这才发现对方悬在半空的欲/望，再抬眼看看映在镜子里那双雾雨迷蒙态度却很坚决的眼，只好把几乎全抽出来的性/器又慢慢推回去，抵在前/列/腺周围小幅度地来回研磨。同时轻轻啜吻过刚才啃咬的青紫瘀痕，一只手伸到前面去有技巧地揉搓挑/逗。很快地，原先的半/勃高高扬起，铃/口开始渗着前/列/腺液。

亚瑟半仰着头，终于带着情/欲与满足低声喘息了起来。落在脖颈的吻连同呼吸一起搔着他的皮肤，像是羽毛一样带起一阵酥/麻。前端终于得到抚慰，掐灭了使人心烦的渴求，也带起了一阵阵足以让脚尖蜷曲的电流。体内一波一波温和的快/感流淌过他的四肢，像蜜蜡一样裹住了不可避免的刺痛，涨潮一般慢慢往上逼近顶点。最后，他高/潮时剧烈紧缩的内/壁逼得对方又在里头缴械了一次，黏稠的液体落在变得敏/感的内/壁，使他全身颤抖。

值得庆幸的是，看来这一次就是这出意外的终点了。

－

弗朗西斯把自己退出来之后，又抱了他的丈夫好一段时间没说话。

「你要是对我道歉，我就往你的脸揍下去。」亚瑟实在受不了，出声警告道。没想到他才刚说完，这家伙就明知故犯──

「…对不起。」

啪。英国人在他的怀里转过身，言出必行地赏了他右脸一拳。虽然力道比平时小了点但杀伤力也弱不到哪里去，俊朗的侧脸几秒后就发红着肿起来了。他气不打一处来，一拳实在不够解气，揪着那头长发却突然不知道该骂什么，最后只是咬牙切齿地朝他低吼。「你这笨蛋！」

被赏了拳头的人却像是什么都没发生一般突然转了话题。「你站得起来吗？」

亚瑟还在气头上，想都没想就拍开环在腰侧的手臂，腾地站了起来──试图站了起来。他的腰因为一时用力过猛而唤醒了累积的抽痛，腿甚至还没站直就像是被抽掉力气一样软倒，整个人被等在一旁的双臂接个正着。

「你留在这里休息，有人问的话我就说你发酒疯跟我打起来了现在好不容易才睡着。」弗朗西斯凑到他耳边低语。

「你就这样坏我的名声。」他翻了翻白眼，咕哝道。

「我们待得太久了，不这么说他们肯定猜得到我们在里头干了什么。」法国人有些抱歉地笑笑。「你的丈夫不是笨蛋，柯克兰－波若弗瓦先生。」

「不，他就是。」怀里的人呻/吟着挣开抱着他的臂膀，伸手去钩放在不远处的裤子。「你的丈夫可比你想象的还了解你，当他说你是个笨蛋时，你肯定就是个笨蛋。懂了吗，柯克兰－波若弗瓦先生？」

「这点我暂且持保留意见，亲爱的。」弗朗西斯整了整衣着，在出去前又给了对方一个温存的吻。「我会把门反锁，不是我就别开。我们可不能确定这只是一个开过头的玩笑或是明确的恶意。不论如何，我会找到是哪个家伙干的。」

「弗朗西斯，」对于对方的叮嘱，亚瑟只是继续套上裤子，然后在角落试图调整一个更舒服的姿势窝着，头也不抬。「帮我留一份海鲜饭和甜点、顺一瓶香槟回家，回去你要帮我洗澡和按摩、打包明天蜜月的行李。就这样，你不欠我什么——除了下半辈子。不管怎么说，希望你还觉得今天是个值得开心的日子，新婚快乐。」

「悉听尊便。」他轻笑出声，右手旋转门把。「新婚快乐，亚瑟。」

Fin.


End file.
